Dodo Obando
Background Dodo Obando is a 3rd year high schooler from the U-17 American team. He was first introduced at the end of chapter 131. His very first impression of Ryoma was that he has good eyes. Appearance Obando is an African-American with dark-coloured skin. He wore a thin white headband on his first appearance. He has thick curly hair. History USA U-17 Kiko, Dodo, and Ralph make their first appearance in chapter 131 waiting at the airport for Ryoma and Ryoga to appear. Leaving the airport, Dodo rides his motorcycle alongside the others in a car driven by Ralph Rhinehart. The four high schoolers explain how the USA U-17 works. They arrive at the USA U-17 Tennis Academy. Dodo tells Ryoma to the executive office and show his passport, get changed, and meet him in the cafe. Dodo and Ralph explain to Ryoga that all the prospects are winners of tournaments or runner-ups. While Ryoma defeats all of the other prospects, Dodo announces the tournament bracket. He praises S. Truman to be tough and has an amazing serve. After realising Ryoma was late to the meeting at the cafe, the four high schoolers walk onto the courts and witness Ryoma defeat all the other prospects. It was announced that Ryoma will be the No.14 USA U-17 Representative. In the next chapter, Ryoma challenges one of the American Representatives. While Kiko doesn't want to play, Dodo agrees to match and Kiko agrees to umpire. During the match, Dodo reveals his special technique Super Jump. A while into the match, Ryoma activates Teni Muhō no Kiwami (Pinnacle of Perfection) since he's enjoying the match with Dodo. However, he collapses. When Dodo witnesses this, he does not return Ryoma's Drive B. Dodo carries an exhausted Ryoma indoors. Prior to the U-17 World Cup After the Japanese team ran away from the Pick-Up Contest, Atobe, Niou, Oishi, and Kirihara saw Ryoma ride by on Dodo's motorcycle. Playing Styles & Techniques According to the Official Fanbook Volume 23.5, he is an all-rounder. Super Jump Dodo can jump higher than most humans. He uses this technique against Ryoma's Drive B. Relationships Ryoma Echizen Dodo's friendship with Ryoma mirrors the Momo/Ryoma friendship. Dodo will offer Ryoma' rides on his bike just as Momo did. He also accepted Ryoma's challenge while the others did. This mirrors what Momo did when they first met. Trivia Character Trivia *He owns a motorcycle. **Assuming he has a motorcycle licence, this makes him the second known high schooler to have one, the first being Tokugawa Kazuya. *Second player in the manga implied to have some African descent in the series. The first is Richard Sakata. Although Bobby Max, in the anime-only, is the third overall in the series. *His biggest weapon is his nickname ‘The aviator’, fitting his inhuman jumping power. Blessed with springs he makes use of, he rose to the top of the American representatives. *He takes the initiative like an older brother for the sake of the team. Since he always moves around by bike, he prefers independent action, is good at taking care of people by nature and he’s the type to gather people in the surroundings. He’s currently performing his role as support for the captain who unifies the team. *It seems like in America, one morning during sunrise, he found a penny on the roadside. "It’s a good luck charm", he said, and he carries it close to him. *In the time gap before he followed Ryoma, he quickly prepared his bike. *With the height of his jump, he can gently cross the net. Trying to overtake him in the sky is an impossible task. Other Trivia *Dodo is refered to as "鳥人" in chapter 134. Usually this means superhuman but the character used here is the character for bird "鳥", meaning "birdperson" or "birdman". *There is an African name that goes by Doudou. Dodo's name could have been based off that. *Dodo is a short for Eduardo in Brazil. It is very common there. *His name was previously translated as Dudu Obandu, however, it was officially confirmed as Dodo in Golden age 138 and as Obando on December 22nd, 2015. Personal Information *Hobby: Touring *Favorite color: Yellow *Favorite food: Dubble whopper cheese *Favorite book: Alice in wonderland *Favorite type: A honours student that can dance fashionably *Most wanted thing right now: A fashionable hair accesory present for his girlfriend *Bad at: Mice *Skills outside of tennis: Basketball *Daily habit during the camp: Showering in the morning, evening and night Gallery Dodo_Action.png|In action against Ryoma Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:High Schooler Category:3rd Year High School Category:World Cup Participants Category:American Players Category:Foreign Players Category:USA U-17 Category:Right-Handed Category:Foreign High Schooler Category:All-Rounder Category:January Births Category:A Blood Types Category:Aquarius